


Just Relax

by grimsgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Zine: Incinerate - A LioGalo NSFW Wedding (Promare)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsgay/pseuds/grimsgay
Summary: Gently, Galo nuzzles against his thigh, his breath already heavy with arousal. "You've been so stressed… Let me help yourelax."-----Written for the Incinerate zine!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late posting this but... I hope people enjoy it, nonetheless!

Galo proposes in the solitude of their apartment, at nine PM nearly two years into their relationship. It's winter - there's snow piling up outside and the temperature has gone from marginally too cold to somewhere in the _'oh fuck it's freezing'_ range. Galo has never minded that cold, but Lio… Galo has never asked about his life before the Promare, before being Burnish, so it's difficult to pinpoint whether his discomfort with the cold is tied to that loss or something else entirely. It shouldn't make a difference, and it _doesn't_ , but Galo isn't any good at sitting idly by, either. 

When they arrive home from work, Galo merely shrugs off his coat and acclimates himself to the heated room, but… Lio.

Lio.

It seems as if nothing they try truly warms him up. Not really. Galo spends the night running around their small apartment to care for his boyfriend. He makes tea and soup, he draws Lio a hot bath, and brings him extra blankets by the fire, after. He snuggles up to Lio and does his best to share body heat when even that isn't enough, and eventually, Lio _does_ fall into an uneasy sleep, curled against Galo's chest. It's somewhere in the middle of all this that Galo comes to a cosmic revelation of such magnitude, that he abruptly sits up, startling Lio awake.

_This could be his life. Forever and always. They could stay like this. Together._

"Marry me," he says. Just like that, they get engaged.

Planning the wedding doesn't go as smoothly.

Lio is a driven and passionate person with a fire in his eyes that Galo never wishes to extinguish. It's perhaps one of the things he admires most about his now fiancé and one of the reasons they work so well together. They both understand that sometimes there is more to life than simple domesticity. Unlike some of Galo's past attempts at dating, Lio understands his desire to get out in the world and _help_ people, because _he_ is exactly the same.  
  
But… Lio. He’s kind of a workaholic. Definitely a workaholic. Galo is grateful for everything Lio does both for him, and for the community as a whole, but… Often, he forgets to slow down. They’re supposed to be planning the wedding together. In some ways, they _are,_ but Lio is still Lio. He still takes on far more than he probably should, and he’s still a workaholic.

He’s been pacing for just about an hour, rambling about tasks that still need completing. Galo is supportive, and he tries to be helpful, but their wedding is still _month_ s away, and Lio needs to _take a_ _break_. 

_Enough is enough._

Galo waits until Lio slows down his pacing before he approaches. He’s still rambling - he hasn’t _stopped_ \- but he’s not moving, so Galo is able to gently rest his hands on Lio’s shoulders. 

"I still need to call the florist back and-"

"Lio-" He tries, but is interrupted once again. 

"There's got to be a way to get-"

"Lio, relax." Impulsively, Galo drops to his knees. It has the desired effect, as Lio seems to short circuit, his anxious rambling finally coming to a halt. 

"I… What are you doing?" Lio fidgets but does not try to move away. 

Gently, Galo nuzzles against his thigh, his breath already heavy with arousal. "You've been so stressed… Let me help you _relax_." And then he pauses. There's still a chance for Lio to say no if he doesn't want this. But they’ve done this countless times before. They know each other’s bodies better than they know their own; the trust between them is infinite. Lio shudders beneath him, locks eye contact, and gives a heated nod. It’s all the permission that Galo needs. 

Lio has always been passionate and driven. It’s something that Galo admires about him in his work and in their day to day lives, but even more so behind closed doors. Lio is nothing if not an attentive and thorough lover- but this time, for a moment, Galo is the one in control, and Lio is one to be worshipped. 

He eases Lio’s hips back against the wall, rubbing his face against his fiancé's thighs. There’s heat building between them - Lio isn’t hard yet, but he will be, soon, and Galo whines with anticipation. He’s going to make a show out of this. It’s a special moment, he’s decided.

Slowly, and with more care and precision than Galo has applied to any other task, he latches his teeth onto the end of Lio’s zipper. It’s certainly unexpected, because Lio squeaks, and _oh fuck, isn’t that a good sound-_ But Galo keeps his composure. He refuses to break eye contact as he pulls it down, hands splayed firmly across his fiancé's thighs. Lio doesn’t stop shaking under him as he shifts his hands lower and begins to peel away the tight pants. Soon, there’s only a thin layer of fabric separating Galo from his prize- _oh god, **now** he’s hard._

Galo doesn’t bother pulling Lio’s pants all the way down. Perhaps, were he a more patient man, he would have done so- but he isn’t. He presses his lips against the swell of Lio’s still partially-clothed dick and that’s enough teasing for both of them to snap. 

Maybe they’re both a bit pent up after all.

Galo drags Lio's boxers down just enough to pull out his half-hard dick and in a moment of impulse, swallows him down whole. Lio keens and bucks his hips forward, but Galo does not choke. He’s never been a religious man, but staring up at Lio while he’s down on his knees, eyes fever bright with reverence… He wants to pray. Lio is beautiful. An angel, perhaps- certainly, he’s divine. Galo wants to give everything he can and more-

The pace that Lio sets is hurried and desperate. Galo does not mind, because he never had much of a gag reflex, to begin with, and they both need this. They’ve both been so stressed… Galo’s moans are muffled by Lio’s actions, but still loud enough to mix into the chorus of desperation and _want_. He slips a hand between his own legs, frantically palming at himself. It’s quick and meaningless compared to the sounds Lio makes, but it’s _something_ \- Any friction is good- _Oh God_ … He thinks to himself on repeat, over and over, how beautiful Lio is until his mind blanks out and the pressure in his gut bursts-

And then Lio’s hips snap forward one last time, and all Galo can do is swallow and thank whatever higher power exists for his good fortune.

“You’re a fool…” Lio pants above him. He separates from Galo and eases down to the ground next to him.

Galo doesn’t trust his words yet, his mind still singing with the thrum of a recent orgasm. “Maybe. You love me. And I did get you to let go a little.”

Lio laughs, pulling Galo into a hug. “You did.”

They stay still for a brief moment before Galo runs a hand firmly over his fiancé's inner thigh. “So… What do you say I help you relax some more…? Perhaps, in the bedroom?”

Lio bursts into laughter, loud and warm, and Galo, as serious as he is, can’t help but melt. Yeah. He’s going to marry this man. “If you think you can handle me, Thymos.”

They barely make it to the bed. 


End file.
